friends forever and more
by SisterOfRaven
Summary: summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fic. I hope you guys like. Please RR even if you want to flame me. Read and review!

Summary: when Raven was seven years old, she had to leave for Azerath. She also left her best friend. Nine years later, her best friend mysteriously shows up. Raven wonders why? And something new inside her takes hold. Sorry if I suck at summaries.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 1: ONE MORE DAY

Raven swung her feet over her bedroom balcony. It looked over her whole entire city. But, Raven wasn't looking at her city that she would rule when she got older, she hung her head and kicked her feet. She didn't want to rule, that meant more training by her abusive father.(A/N:okay, I don't know if that part is true or not. Since she left maybe Arella took over Azerath.)

"You can't look that down. You still have one more day before you leave. We'll do whatever you want. You just can't look that down until Arella gets you to the ship. Maybe I'll tow away and go with you," Josh, her best friend, chuckled. He sat down next to her. "Still can't believe you have to go."

"I'm scared of being caught. I had to meditate longer today. It was sooo boring!" she sighed. "I am also happy that I get to leave. Mom came from there so she's gonna tell me what to expect and what not. Also, the dangers."

"Arella told my mom that Earth has more dangers than here. But, if it means running away, I promise to visit some time. Maybe, when I get older, I can live there, too."

Raven smiled a little, but instead of a true smile it looked like a smirk. "I just hope he doesn't find me. All hell would break loose if he found me. On both planets," she laughed. "Well, I want to do a lot today. We better get started." She stood up and stretched. "We'll ditch the guards today."

They flew off her balcony and got started on their last day together. They rode rides at a carnival. They put their hoods up to conceal identity so they wouldn't get caught. Raven was supposed to be in lessons with Trigon but faked illness. After rides, they went shopping for robes, then went to a movie. By the time they were done, Arella found her daughter and dragged them to the space docks.

Josh's and Raven's goodbye was hard. Raven couldn't stop crying and broke things all over. Josh's fire power kept melting things. Arella tore Raven away from Josh and told him to go. They looked at eachother and said a final goodbye.

I hope you guys liked. RR even if it's flames or advice. Ta! oh and thanks to vismorgana-thanks a whole bunch!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2-GUESS WHO'S BACK?**

"Titans, go!" Robin threw an electric disk at a group of Hives'. He started to attack Mammoth. He threw punches, kicks and took out his staff.(A/N: is it called a bo? I'll call it his staff. Everytime I watch the staff thing brought out, the word bo enters my brain.)

Starfire attacked See-more. This, time she wouldn't let him look through his X-ray vision. She aimed her starbolt barrage at him before he could snicker and change his eye. "Hiya! Hiya!" she flew a kick at him using her boundless confidence. She suddenly felt severly cold. An ice prison trapped around her and she fell helplessly to the asphalt. She was knocked out cold.

Cyborg's attack on Gizmo was satisfying. Using his sonic cannon, he blasted Gizmo to the ground. When he was about to dislocate the backpack from his back, tarantula, metal, legs popped out and smacked Cyborg into a building. "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that."

"Wanna bet, scum brains?"

"Hiya!" Jinx threw waves of purple energy (or whatever it's called). "Come on, witch, hold still."

"Azerath, mention, zinthos!" black energy shot at Jinx and she went flying next to See-more, who was still out.

"Is that all of them?" Beastboy asked who took care of Ice, the dude who froze Starfire. He looked around as if suspecting more Hive students to come out and battle.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, looking around. "Who wants waffles?" he started to druel in a trance.

"Maybe later, Cyborg," Robin said. He was looking at his communicater. "Dr. Light is robbing a bank. Titans, move," he summoned his motorcycle.

Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven started to fly. Raven turned around and saw Cyborg still in his waffle trance. She teleported him to the bank. "Cyborg," she waved a hand in front of his face. It didn't work. Once everybody else got there, she let Beastboy handle him.

"This time, Titans, you can't stop me!" Dr. Light said. "My suit has unlimited power. It's stronger than ever." Yellow light was thrown at Raven who put up a forcefield. She slid back so she wouldn't fall.

"Titans, go!" Robin threw an ice disk and waited until Dr. Light turned blue. But, his light melted it and shot Robin into a pile of gold, head first.

OUCH!

Starfire threw starbolts at him but was reflected at her. She screamed and flew to the ground. Beastboy, now a bear, tried to scratch him. He only got one good scratch on him before he was sent into a deep sleep by a flash of light.

A piece of gold was suddenly hurled into Dr. Light's head. He gave a befuddled look at Raven then slumped into unconciousness. Raven sent him flying into the police car. She shut the door and went to Cyborg, who was still in a trance. She slapped him, her hand surrounded by a black aura .

"Wha-what happened? Yo, what'd I miss?" he looked around. "So, who wants waffles! Raven, I know you want waffles."

"Dude, I'm beat," BB said. "I think everyone else is too, Cyborg."

"Did you figure that by yourself? I'm impressed," Raven remarked with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean. I'm not stupid!"

"Sure, you're the brightest guy on Earth."

"Yeah, I am."

"No, you're not." Raven teleported back to the Tower. She locked herself in her room and started to read. She decided to skip out on dinner and keep reading her favorite book. She stripped her cloak off and got into her pjs. A black nightdress with fuzzy black slippers. She crashed on her bed and fell into a sound sleep.

Hours later, Raven woke up to an empty stomach. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out the rest of an omlette that she had made for breakfast. She heated it up, sat down, and got her grub on. She suddenly heard something move behind her. She spun around in surprise and saw someone stand right behind her.She gasped and was about to mutter her famous spell at the intruder when he fell backwards.

She turned on the light and pushed the alert button to wake the rest of the titans. They stormed down and saw Raven leaning over the intruder. Her face had lost all the color that it had as she helped him up. She sat him down on the couch and looked at him as she couldn't believe it.

"Josh?"

"Our ship crashed. It wasn't hard to find you." He was clutching the left side of his ribs, he had apuffy bloody lip, a black eye, and he had gashed his head open. Yet, Raven stood looking at him, not doing anything, not even blinking. "You can heal me anytime, Rae."

"Oh, sorry." Her hands suddenly swarmed in a blue aura as she healed his whole body, sucking in the pain for herself. She took a deep breath then suddenly hugged him. "You came!"

"I'm not here for visiting though. I came here to live here."

"Raven, who is this guy?" Robin asked. He stared at the newcomer, confused beyond anything. "How does he know you? How did he get past the security?"

"Yes, Raven. We need to know who this is," Starfire said. "Is he, your friend?"

"He's my best friend. We grew up together at Azerath. When I left for Earth, I left him behind. This is Josh."

"Hi," Robin shook his hand. He didn't know if he should trust this Josh or not, so he took Raven's word for it. "Nice to meet you."

"He is our new friend?" Starfire asked. When Raven nodded Starfire leapt up and gave him her bone-crushing hug. "Hello, new friend, Josh. My name is Starfire."

"Starfire, can I breathe?" Josh's face turned blue. When Star released him, he crashed to the ground and gasped for the oxygen.

"Wazzup," Cyborg bumped fists with him. When Cy saw the look of confusion at the 'handshake' he said, " it's a handshake. A different one."

"Yo, what up? I'm Beastboy," he shook his hand the way Josh knew.

"Nice to meet you all," he said. He glanced at Star who looked like she was going to hug him again. He slowly retreated next to Rae. "When I came here, people gave other people green paper to take things. Why do they do that?"

"The green paper is called money. It's like the coins in Azerath," Raven explained. "You can stay here. I'll show you Terra's room. You can have the traitor's old room."

"Nice to see you've made it better than Arella did. Trigon was furious when he discovered you left. He destroyed half on Azerath looking for you."

"Did he hurt any of you?" Raven opened his door and walked in with him. "Did he hurt my mom?"

"He hurt Arella a little, but the rest of us was just dandy. Mom died a few months ago. She got really sick and was beyond healing."

"I'm sorry. Well, I better go. I'll see you in the morning." She stood there and stared at him. He kept his unruly brown hair, his green eyes sparkled like always, he was a good head taller than her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He stripped his black shirt off, kicked his shoes off and jumped on the bed. He could tell that the bedroom belonged to a girl. There was boy posters of Usher, Emenim and other people. It also smelled feminine. He blocked out the smell and went to sleep peacefully. It felt good to have his best friend back. Something in his chest (joy or excitement) swelled up and a nightstand caught fire.

okay, i decided if i don't get reviews then i'm taking the story off. there'll be more fluff stuff or whatever later. but, until then, peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so for the record, I've been getting review(s) on how this isn't my fic. Well, I wrote it down on paper months ago! People who think this should read the story. I'm not even close to being done yet!

Well, anyway, here's chapter 3. hope you guys like. Thanks for the rr and please do that. I think I'll still accept flames. Well, ta for now!

**CHAPTER 3**

Raven's face was suddenly lighted by the sun. The morning light warmed her face. She opened her eyes and stretched while giving into a deep yawn. She put her cloak on and went down to the living room. When she saw Josh she knew she wasn't dreaming. Starfire's Pudding of Happiness imploded and shot her in her face.

"Friend Raven, would you like some of the Pudding of Happiness?"

"No." She started to make herbal tea but Josh handed her a cup. "Goodmorning. How are you?"

"Fine. How are you?" he gave her a grin. "You've certainly changed last time I saw you. You cut off your hair. Why?"

"I don't like it long."

"You did when you were little."

"Yeah, when I was little."

"Titans, we're gonna train today," Robin said. He grabbed his egg sandwich and took a large bite. "We haven't in a long time and we can see what Josh can do. If he wants to train with us." They all looked at Josh who had never tried and omlette before was scarfing it without chewing. But, he at least nodded. "Okay, so after lunch."

Raven stared at Josh. Josh had borrowed a pair of black baggy pants that showed his boxers, an over sized black t-shirt with a skull on the front, and a pair of black vans from Robin. The goth looked cute. She suddenly saw Starfire staring. A sudden burst of anger surprised her, but she quickly subsided it . She didn't know why she just got angry. Josh was her best friend and so was the Titans. If Starfire wanted to check him out and date him then Raven shouldn't be objecting but being supportive and approving it.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Josh asked. "Want to meditate on the roof?"

"After breakfast if you don't die choking then yeah," she said watching him scarf down his third omlette. "And, nothing's wrong."

Josh smiled at her. He loved her outfit. It connected with her right curves of her body, her full, shining violet hair swayed with every step she took as they headed to the roof. He noticed that her black fingernail polish as she opened the door. They levitated near the basketball court, Raven repeating her chant.

"So, how is Earth?" Josh asked after an hour of meditating. They sat on the ledge of the Tower drinking in the beautiful scene.

"It's allright. It has disadvantages too. Like your new outfit."

"Robin said I can wear his clothes until I go shopping. Which kind of has to be today or tomorrow."

"I'll take you tomorrow. So, who else was on your ship?"

"I don't know. I stowed away. Didn't have any money. Spent it all on Mom's funeral," he hung his head. His heart filled with sadness.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't there. She was a good person. She helped me a lot."

"Yeah, well, no body could've helped her. The sickness was unknown and the doctors' didn't want to heal her out of fear."

"Cowards." Raven suddenly flashed red. "Trouble. Come on, you can help."

"Titans, go!"

"Who is he?" Josh asked Raven.

"Red X. Come on, or he'll get away."

"Azerath, mentrion, zinthos!" Raven hurtled a newspaper box at him.

"Who's the new Titan?" X asked Robin. He dodged a bird-a-rang. He trapped Robin in a net.

"Robin!" Starfire threw starbolts at him. Two red x's wrapped around Starfire's arms and eyes. With a _thud_ she landed on a car which the alarm sounded. Her alien strength couldn't break the x around her arms.

Beastboy turned into a t-rex and hurled X into a building. The only satisfying noise of defeat was a grunt. He walked out of the giant hole he made and said, "is that all you got?" he shot the special sticky substance at Beastboy.

Raven sent waves of dark energy. X dodged them and threw an x at her mouth. She fell to the hot asphalt unconcious. Josh stood there and watched with his mouth open wide. Then, he got into gear and threw fireballs at X. One lucky fireball hit him square in the chest. Josh helped Raven and took off the x across her mouth. He laid her in the sitting position next to a car.

A sonic blast hit X in his back. "Booya!"

"You guys are getting weak," X flipped around Cyborg and hacked into his systems.

"Hey!"

"Now it's your turn… whoever you are."

"Just try." A red aura surrounded Josh's hands. A circle of flames spreaded around them. Then, Josh made a fatal wave of fire and aimed it at X. Red X teleported. "Where'd he go?" he looked around.

"The suit can make him teleport," Robin said finally getting out of the net. He reactivated Cyborg and then walked over to Starfire. "You did good." He tore of the holdings on Star and helped her up.

"Thanks," Josh picked up Raven bridal style. "So, you guys fight bad guys."

"Yes, for we are not the villains," Starfire said helping Beastboy.

"Let's get back to the tower," Robin said.

They ended up not training that day. Raven woke up with a major migraine. She healed it and went downstairs only to see that everyone else besides Josh and her were gone. "Where are the others?"

"Following a lead on a guy named Slade. You okay?" Josh watched the beautiful Raven fix a cup of herbal tea. She had her cloak off that he dutily took it off after laying her down on her bed.

"I'm as fine as can be. Did we catch Red X?"

"He can teleport. I would've got him if he hadn't done that. You hit the street pretty hard."

"Yeah, I have bruises from that. Well, I used to."

"So, Cyborg said this is called a TV. Right?"

"Right. Let's watch a horror movie."

"I'm with that."

Raven popped in The Dark Rises (A/N: totally made that up). At the end, Raven and Josh gaped openly at the movie. The fearful scare in them was shocking for the two goths. What they didn't realize was that they were closer, Raven was gripping Josh's arm. She took a deep breath and realized what she was doing. She let go and muttured an apology.

"Well, that was horrorific," Raven stated as she stood up. She put her hood on and tried to lower her fear level.

"I don't want to see that again. No matter how much I like horror," Josh said. "That last part where Jinzo (a/n: made that up too) bit off the guy's head was gross yet cool."

"Made me wanna puke."

"Luckily, you didn't. The others aren't back yet?"

"Guess not. I think I'll go to bed now and have blissful nightmares. Goodnight," she walked off.

"I think I'm too scared to go to bed. Goodnight," he walked off towards his room. He stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers. His thoughts kept turning to Raven however. He cursed himself for thinking such a way of his best friend. But, he was older, she was older, he had changed, she had changed. He cursed himself again with a more educated sailor mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people, what's poppin! Thanks everyone for the reviews. I promise the story gets better.Well, I hope you people enjoy. Please rr. As you guys already know- I'll still accept flames in an advice way. Ta for now!

**CHAPTER 4: DENYING**

"Why does it have to rain today?" Beastboy sneered at the weather. "And what's up with the villains every day now. It gets snnoying. Not a day to ourselves."

Personally, Raven was content that it had rained today. She felt like the weather understood her. She didn't know why she felt that way, it just felt like it. She meditated, alone, today for three full hours! Since a week had passed since Josh came, every time something blew up when she was in his presence. She finally realized (with the help of Intelligence) that she had grown feelings for him. She didn't want it, though. She knew it couldn't happen because of her emotions and that she couldn't love. Yet, a red Raven always showed up when she went to Nevermore.

Raven had started prefered her hood up at all times now, especially in front of Josh. She didn't feel like being teased that she was blushing when she merely thinks about her best friend in all of Azerath and now Earth. Raven had trouble taking him shopping because she had to wait for him to try on the stuff he liked and showed her. When her jaw popped out at a stunning him she snatched her hood, jumped up, and walked to the Woman's Section to look at her clothes. She was deeply confused at what was happening. She also wondered why.

"Maybe no villains will show up," Josh stood by Beastboy near the window looking out. He wore baggy black shorts, a chain in one of the loops through another, a spiked choker, and a 'I See Dead People' shirt. He wore no socks or shoes. He spotted the glorious Raven suddenly leave the room. He knew she had been acting weird around him recently and was puzzled. He decided he wanted to know. Now. "Raven, wait. I wanna talk to you." The door hissed closed.

Raven's heart raced as she took the elevator to the roof. She kept pressing the closed button, but obviously it got stuck. With her powers, she shut it and it lifted her to her destination. Hopefully, he wouldn't go looking for her. When she reached the wet surface of the roof, she felt like she was going to spew puke all over in fear that Josh had followed her. She knew she couldn't tell him what was inside but if he asked, what would she say? _I want to meditate, alone. Yeah, that's what I'll say if he asks._ She took a deep breath and put a shield above her from getting her more wet. She started to meditate for another three hours.

Ten minutes later. "Raven? Why are you meditating in the rain? Are you crazy?" Josh appeared next to her with his own force field of his own so he wouldn't get burnt out like a candle. (A/N: okay, in case you haven't figured it out. Josh pretty much has the same powers as Rae, except his additional power is fire-even though it's his main power, like Raven is also an empath. But, in this story, there's no mind reading. Throws the whole thing off.) "Can we talk?"

"I…I…" good Lord, she couldn't even _talk_ around him. Her heart skipped several beats. She slightly gasped as her stomach turned into threatening knots and butterflies were airborn.

"Rae, are you okay?" Josh laid a large, masculine hand on her shoulder. "Raven?"

"I…I'm fine," she flew away from him. She gave a heartless sigh, "I want to be alone," she replied, monotone. She teleported to her room and took out her Nevermore mirror. She gazed at her reflection for a few seconds then saw four, red, demon eyes. She held her breath as she traveled through.

Happy, immediatley turned up. "You don't look okay," she grinned.

"Where's Love?" she said vehemently. "I'm gonna kill her with my own two hands," she vowed. "Happy, where is she?" She tugged on the girl's pink robe.

"In the flower place," she teleported. No doubt she was going to warn Love.

Raven was there in a heartbeat. "Love!"

"Yeah?" a rosy red Raven appeared in front of her. She looked a tad bit frightened but Raven saw the love that covered every inch of her.

"Stop being so emotional. If you don't get that stupid emotion under control, I swear…"

She was interrupted by Intelligence. "But, you do _love_ him."

"If it wasn't for her," Raven snapped back. She picked up Love by the neck. "If you so much as embarrass me again I'm gonna have Trigon (the red cloaked girl-redder than Love's cloak) kick your loving ass! Be like the others and get it under control."

"Looks like Anger is getting to you, Rae-Rae," Happy laughed behind her hand. She started to laugh so hard that she had to leave before Raven siced Trigon on her.

Raven walked out of her room. It had started to rain harder and lightning and thunder kept coming every few minutes. And, it was only lunch time. Raven popped into the kitchen and grabbed ingredients for a PB&J. Silkie jumped up on the counter and started to drule over the sandwich. Raven snatched it away just in time on Silkie's jaws. The room and her suddenly flashed red. She pulled up the map of the city while the others ran down.

"The Hive," Robin said.

"Again! Oh man!" Beastboy pouted.

This time the Hive group contained Mammoth, Ice, and Gizmo. "Titans, go!" Robin attacked Mammoth.

"Attack pattern ALFA," Ice said. (A/N: okay, this attack name bugs the $# out of me. It means like every single attack. It gets old really fast and I have no idea why I'm using it.) They split up in separate alleys with each of their loot.

"Titans, split up!" Robin and Starfire followed Mammoth. Beastboy and Cyborg followed Gizmo. Soooo, that left Raven and Josh to follow Ice. That was just Raven's luck!

"Azerath, mentrion, zinthos," Raven sent dark waves at him.

While they cut some of the bricks of an alley, they missed Ice. But, he was not easy to lose. His icy blue skin shone in the dark. Both Azerathians had a rainproof forcefield over their heads.

Josh sent rows of fire at him. Ice made a thin plate of pure ice and jumped on. Now, he could fly. He looked at Raven who kept staring at Ice. He automatically knew what she was thinking. He smiled.

The ice plate turned black and shook Ice off. He landed in a dumpster. Raven made it float back to where the Titans split up who, fortunately, had the other villains. Gizmo kept cursing at Cyborg and Beastboy. Both of them were smiling triumphiantly. Beastboy suddenly sneezed.

"Great! A cold. Thanks a lot," he cuffed Gizmo who muttered more blasphomies. Snot was mixing with the water on his face and his face was white-which clashed with his green skin, and he was shivering.

"Let's go home," Robin said as he threw the Hives' into a police car. "Raven, carry Beastboy. He might hurt himself," he added glancing at how many shapes BB took.

"Gross," Raven slung BB's arm around her shoulders. "Just don't get me sick." She held him as far away as possible.

Back at the Tower, Raven sat on the couch reading her one of her favorite books. (Make up a title.) The rest of the Titans entered and sat on the couch. Beastboy claimed it was movie night. He held out the choices. Duce Bigalow Male Gigalow, 50 First Dates- Starfire's choice, The Grudge, The Medallion, and Jaws.

They ended up watching 50 First Dates. Robin and Starfire seemed closer than usual, Cyborg and Beastboy laughed every two seconds- hello! Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore! However, Josh and Raven fell asleep. Raven's head rested on Josh's shoulder and Josh's head laid on Raven's head. He breathed in her lavender smell each sweet breath. He inched his arm over her shoulders to keep her there in case she pulled away.

"Friend Raven, friend Josh it is the waking up now," Starfire shook them gently. "You have not left for your rooms. Do you wish to stay here and rest?"

Oblivious to who Raven had snuggled up with, smiled and nodded. Josh kept snoring away. Josh lay on his back while Raven cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. The couch, Raven inhaled, smelt like fresh pine. She had no idea why it smelt like that, maybe it was a new furniture freshener. She retreated to her dreams.

Two hours later, Josh woke up. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down. Raven was dreaming peacefully on him. He didn't want to wake her. He slowly stroked her back and fell into a light sleep.

A half and hour later Raven opened her eyes. She thought she would be staring at the dark comforts of her room but she didn't see that. She saw the living room and Josh. She shot up and immediately turned red. Her body seemed to be paralyze, she stared down at him, watching him sleep without a trouble. He suddenly opened his eyes and stared at her smiling down at him. He returned it and sat up. "Well, that movie wasn't for us."

Raven's eyes were wide and she looked almost fearful. She jumped to the other end of the couch. One of the windows shattered into small fragments and the end of the couch near Josh burnt off. They both stared into eachother's eyes. The silence began tounnerve Josh. Was something wrong?

"So, uh, sleep good?" wrong thing to say. But it was already out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Raven disappeared. She teleported to the hallway that led to her room. She started to run to it. The walls started to crack. She suddenly ran into something hard. Josh had teleported in front of her. He had an intense frown upon his lips, questions in his eyes.

Raven flew on her back . She felt like she ran into a brick wall. She stared at him still thankful that her hood was still up. "I want to be alone."

"Not until you tell me what is up with you," he stood there waiting for his answer. She didn't reply. "Raven, tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

"Not everything." _I will never tell him I love him! Never ever!_ "I said I wanted to be alone. Why did you follow?" she stood up and faced him making sure there was a good foot between them.

"You're acting strange around me. Did I do anything wrong? Tell me," he suddenly grabbed her upper arms so she couldn't run or teleport away from him.

His touch sent shivers down her spine and made her knees weak. She hung her head but didn't say anything. She couldn't give in and tell him. What happened if he turned her down? She would be embarrassed for life.

"Raven?" he stared down at her intently. He knew that both of them knew they were both alone in the hall and anything could happen. He looked into her eyes that stared into his. His head drew near hers and he finally kissed her on the lips real quick. She didn't pull away so he kissed her again but made it deeper and more passionate. His tongue stroked her bottom lip then eased into her mouth so it could duel with hers. She kissed him back equaly. He took off her hood and stroked the side of her face with his thumb.

She gripped the front of his shirt tightly. Her knees were weak and her heart couldn't stop, it was beating so fast and hard she was almost surprised that he couldn't hear it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him for support because she couldn't hold herself up anymore. The lights by them broke by both their power for there was nothing else that could break. Glass rained on their heads like it poured outside.

They pulled away and let their emotions try to get under control. He was still holding her face with both hands as his forehead rested on hers. His breathing matched hers, deep and restless. They were surrounded by darkness and all they did was cling to eachother. And all there was was silence.

Raven thought she should say something but she didn't know what to say. She still couldn't believe what they just did but she felt happy. "Why did you do that?" she asked her voice almost monotone.

"Dunno. Why did you kiss me back?" he asked back almost sarcastic.

"Dunno. I need to meditate."

"Wanna meditate with me?" he asked like he was asking her on a date.

"Okay. Where?"

"Anywhere, I don't really care. You pick."

"On the roof-no it's raining. Um, how about in the living room?"

"Fine with me."

They meditated for countless hours. When they were done they decided to see what the others were doing. Beastboy was in his room watching TV and blowing his now red and irritated nose. Robin was training. Starfire went shopping. Cyborg was working on the T-car. Everybody was busy as usual.

Raven barely said a word to Josh. He acted like everything was normal and dandy. Before cursed emotions took hold. Raven blushed even deeper- if that was possible. She kept her hood up and tried to stay away. Josh was surprised at how she was acting. After lunch he had it. He slammed down his sandwich and looked at her.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied in a small voice yet it was still monotone.

"It's because we kissed, isn't it? Of course that's it," he yelled in rage. "You're so…"

"So what?" she stood up and met his gaze. "Do you've realized what we've done?"

"What we did wrong, no. What did we do wrong, Raven!"

"Nothing will be the same now! That's what's wrong!" she walked off almost smoking from anger.

Josh, however, was smoking. He stared after her. He growled and decided to watch TV. He watched a horror movie and Josh rated it: lame. He fell asleep, snoring.

"Yo, Rae. Wanna help me with the T-car?" Cyborg said as he watched her walk through the garage.

"No. I'm going to my cafè."

"Is Josh goin'"

"He better not."

"Well, that hurts," Josh popped up in front of her. "I want to talk to you. Please."

"Why?"

"I need to, uh, tell you something."

"Tell me right now."

Cyborg dying to find out what they needed to talk about suddenly looked down. Raven and Josh kept looking at him to leave. "Fine." He stomped off.

"What is it?"

"You shouldn't be mad at what we did, Rae."

"I can be if I want. I didn't ask you to kiss me. So why did you do it?"

"You kissed me back," he reminded her. He got closer to her feeling lucky that she didn't move away. "You shouldn't be scared to let a little of your emotions out, Rae. Everybody does."

Raven understood and nodded. She walked closer to him. She suddenly threw her hands over his neck and kissed him. She couldn't deny it any longer, and wouldn't. She kissed him with more passion than before. They made out for what seemed hours but was only five minutes before Cyborg walked in.

"How long…" Cyborg's eyes turned to two giant circles and his jaw hit the floor. "I think I'll leave." He ran away feeling scared. No, his baby! He left his baby with the two most emotional lovebirds. He ran back. Almost everything was broken, except his car. "Phew!" he jumped in and drove off. "My baby is safe!"

Josh held Raven tightly in a hug. They stood there not saying anything but looking at eachother and being 'caught up in the moment'.

School is starting-HOW AWFUL! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! Anyway, I guess everybody is saying that they don't own teen titans. So, I guess I should start putting it. I don't own Teen Titans but it's on my birthday list. Ta and I hoped you liked chapter 4. RR!


End file.
